


that deathless death

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They have the house to themselves, and Colton asks. Alexander hasn't said no to him yet, and he's not starting now.





	that deathless death

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna drop this here in the middle of the night and walk away! That sounds like a great idea!

Summer is great for a lot of reasons, but one of them is that everyone usually has their own things going on, which--

"Hey," Colton says, dropping into the lounger next to Alexander's by the pool. They'd worked out this morning, both of them going hard at the gym, and now Alexander's relaxing by the pool. Colton had been napping, but given the grin on his face, he's found something better to do.

"Hey," Alexander says, pushing his sunglasses up to the top of his head. "Did you have a good nap?"

Colton nods. "Daniel woke me up," he says, tone casual. "Mom and Dad are taking him and Soleil to see _Age of Ultron_ again. We're invited, but I told him I had other stuff I wanted to do."

"Oh," Alexander says. He blinks, but Colton's still grinning, and Alexander knows what it means, knows what Colton's going to do before he leans in.

"I definitely meant you," Colton says, voice low. "I figured, if we had the house to ourselves for a couple of hours…"

Alexander grins. "That's not asking."

Colton looks around, quick but careful, and leans in further, dropping his voice even further. "Hey, Alexander," he says. "Can I fuck you?"

He'd known it was coming; they've talked about it enough since the start of the summer, since the start of… whatever this is. Alexander still won't put a name to it, but he sure is enjoying the hell out of it, Colton showing up in his room late most nights and asking him for what he wants, things he probably thinks Alexander's going to deny him, things Alexander absolutely _should_ deny him.

He hasn't said no yet, and he's sure as hell not going to start now.

"Yeah," he says, and Colton's grin goes wider, lights up his whole face. "Yeah, that's-- let's."

Colton laughs. "Let's? That's all you have to say?"

Alexander rolls his eyes. "I'm not gonna get too detailed," he says. He glances pointedly back at the house, where he can hear their parents talking in the kitchen, voices drifting out through the open window. "Not yet."

Colton hums. "But we've gotten so good at being quiet."

"We have," Alexander says, and he'll blame the way his face heats on the sun. It's maybe a little bit of a lie, but it's only to himself, so he's gonna let himself have it. "That doesn't mean I want to tempt fate. I, uh. I like being… loud."

Colton's eyes go wide. "Shit, really?"

"I mean, if we're doing it right, I won't be able to be quiet," Alexander says, laughing when Colton chokes on air. "I like it. A lot. And I haven't had it in a while, so… yeah."

"I mean, I knew the last part, we've talked about the last part," Colton says, sounding a little strangled. "But, uh. I wasn't expecting you to tell me you were a screamer."

Alexander's smile is slow. "Like I said, if we're doing it right…"

Colton shakes his head, laughing under his breath. "Well, you'll have to tell me if I do it wrong," he says. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"I mean, it's not that different from doing it with girls," Alexander says, shrugging. "And as long as we start slow--"

"Alexander," Colton cuts in, tone patient. "We-- I told you this already. I _haven't_."

"You," Alexander echoes. "Wait, I thought you meant-- you haven't at all? WIth guys or girls?"

"I'm gay," Colton says. "Not bi, and I didn't need to fuck around with girls to figure that out." He looks around again, and his voice goes even quieter. "Congratulations. You're the only person I've slept with."

"Fuck," Alexander says. He can feel how wide his eyes are. "I didn't-- okay. Okay, you said that, and I assumed, and-- fuck."

Colton reaches out to poke him. "Did I break you?"

"Maybe," Alexander says, blinking. "Holy shit."

It makes Colton laugh. "Wow," he says, voice still quiet so it won't carry. "So if I actually use the words and point out that you're the only person who's ever made me come--"

"Oh my god," Alexander says, and the faintness of his voice has nothing to do with intentional volume control. He shifts in his seat, trying to will his body not to react to the revelation, because he's in swim trunks and nothing else, and he can still hear their family inside.

"You're the only person who's ever had their mouth on my cock," Colton goes on. "The only one whose abs I've ever rubbed off on."

Alexander grabs his towel from the ground beside his chair and dumps it unceremoniously into his lap. There's no explaining away how hard he is, but luckily, he's pretty sure the rest of their family won't do much more than yell out the back door that they're leaving, so he won't have to.

"If I'd realized that, I would've made it better," Alexander says, trying to regain his metaphorical footing.

Colton raises both eyebrows. "_Better_? How?"

Alexander gestures. "Y'know."

"I think we're establishing pretty clearly that I don't," Colton says, amused.

"Well, I'll make it better today," Alexander says firmly. "This is-- god. It'll be the first time you ever…"

"Fuck someone," Colton says, watching Alexander intently. He grins again when the words hit, and Alexander can feel himself flushing darker. "And it'll be you, Alexander."

Alexander's weighing the merits of trying to tie his towel around his waist and just head upstairs already when his mom calls out the back door. "We're heading out," she says. "We might do dinner, too. I'll text you and let you know when we decide, okay?"

"Okay," Colton calls back. "We're making dinner plans now, though, so you don't need to include us in whatever you're doing."

There's a moment of voices going back and forth, and then Dad speaks. "Okay, then we're going out after," he says. "We'll see you guys tonight, okay?"

Colton grins. "Okay. Enjoy the movie!"

"Dinner plans?" Alexander asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my plan is to have you to myself for another two hours while they eat dinner and argue about the movie," Colton says. "We can heat up freezer chicken nuggets. I don't care."

Alexander grins as he hears the car start in the garage. "Gonna cook for me?"

"I only cook for people I like," Colton says. "So yeah, I guess I will."

"Colton," Alexander says, and something dangerous swells in his chest, something else he's not putting a label on.

"Come on," Colton says, standing up. "Let's go upstairs."

Alexander doesn't say anything else, just takes a deep breath and stands, following Colton into the house. He feels hyperaware of everything: the cool tile beneath his feet, the sound of the air conditioner rattling to life in the living room, the little looks Colton keeps throwing back over his shoulder as they climb the stairs. It's a lot to handle, and Alexander's aching with how badly he _wants_ by the time they walk into his bedroom.

"So," Colton says, turning and already reaching for Alexander. "Kiss me?"

Alexander doesn't reply, just reaches out and gets his hands on Colton's hips, steadying them both as he leans in. Colton meets him kiss for kiss, and it's exactly the kind of kissing that Alexander could drown in. It sends a shock through him when he realizes that it's because Colton learned it from him, picked up on everything that Alexander likes and keeps giving him what he wants. He groans against Colton's mouth, and Colton pulls back and looks at him.

"Okay," he says. "Okay. I asked, and you said yes, and now I'm asking for you to guide me through this. I don't want to fuck it up or hurt you."

"You won't," Alexander says. "I'll talk you through it, okay?"

Colton leans in and kisses him again. "Okay."

"Okay," Alexander repeats. "We can make out more if you--"

"No," Colton cuts in quickly. He laughs. "I mean yes, always, but, uh."

"I'd call you impatient, but it's not like I want to wait," Alexander says, laughing. "Okay. Let me take my shorts off."

Colton hums, and his hands slide from Alexander's shoulders to his hips. "Let me help with that."

"Go for it," Alexander says. It makes him shiver, the look Colton gives him when he starts pulling the swim trunks down, and he breathes in sharply when Colton brushes his knuckles against Alexander's cock.

"Just so you know," Colton says, voice quiet but so, so loud in the room. "Someday, I'm gonna ask you to fuck me."

Alexander groans. "I'm a lot."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," Colton says, amused. "It's not gonna be today. I doubt it's gonna be tomorrow, either."

"Today's for you fucking me," Alexander says as Colton pushes the trunks down his thighs. They fall to the ground, and Alexander steps out of them and kicks them away. "How do you want me?"

Colton frowns. "What's easier for you?"

Alexander shakes his head. "I'll be good no matter what," he promises. "We should do prep with me on my stomach, but once I'm ready for it, I'm ready for however you want to give it to me."

Colton blows out a breath. "Fuck," he mutters. "I'm, uh. I feel like I need to warn you that this isn't gonna be… long."

"Don't worry about it," Alexander says. "I promise it's okay. I'll get off anyway."

"As long as you don't mind that I'm definitely going to embarrass myself," Colton says.

His cheeks are bright pink, and Alexander has to lean in and kiss one. "I don't mind," he says. "It's not embarrassing. It's, uh."

"It's what?" Colton asks, eyebrows raised.

Alexander feels his own cheeks going dark. "I'm your first," he mumbles. "That's really, really hot."

Colton's eyes go dark. "Is it? I thought it might be, like, a turn-off."

"Not for me," Alexander says firmly. "God, it's-- I'm the only person who's ever seen you like this." He lets his gaze trail from Colton's face all the way down his body, lingering on where Colton's cock is bulging in his sleep pants.

Colton reaches for Alexander's hand, and he brings it to the bulge, groaning when Alexander squeezes him lightly. "Only one who's ever touched me like this," he says.

"Yeah," Alexander breathes out. He tells the possessive part of his brain that wants to say _and the only one who's going to_ that it needs to calm the hell down and wraps his hand around Colton's cock, squeezing him again. "You want to take your pants off now or wait?"

"If you're naked, I want to be naked," Colton says. Alexander drops his hand and Colton pushes his pants down; Alexander had just been touching him, had known that there was only one thin layer of fabric between them, but seeing that Colton's not wearing anything beneath them still sends a thrill through Alexander.

"You just want to be naked," Alexander says, half a beat too late, but Colton steps in and kisses him, and all Alexander can do is hold on as they move together. They're good at it, good at tilting their heads just right and fitting against each other, both of them knowing how to position their bodies so they rock against each other as they make out.

It's been months of this, Alexander's mind reminds him. Of course they know each other by now.

"Okay, yeah," Colton says, pulling back after a while. His hands are on Alexander's hips, and he slides them back, grabbing at his ass. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Alexander says immediately. He laughs. "I-- yeah, Colton. I've _been_ ready for this."

Colton pulls him in, and he groans as their cocks slide together. "You said you'd be loud," he says. "Were you just teasing, or--"

"I wasn't just teasing," Alexander says. "You'll see. Soon, I hope."

"Yeah," Colton says. His voice is already rough, and Alexander swallows. "Bed?"

"Bed," Alexander agrees. He waits, but Colton's hands stay where they are on his ass. Alexander laughs. "Hey, uh. You need to let go of me."

"Make me," Colton mutters, but his hands slide to Alexander's hips and then drop.

Alexander grins. "I promise it'll be worth it, how's that," he says, taking a step back. 

Colton's gaze travels down his body. "Yeah, I bet," he murmurs. "We need… stuff. Lube, and a condom."

"Yeah," Alexander says, yanking open the drawer in his nightstand. He's got plenty, mostly because he likes to be prepared and he likes sex. He grabs a condom and the lube they've already worked three-quarters of their way through and puts them on the nightstand. He glances over at Colton, then sits on the bed. "Ready?"

"So ready," Colton says. He takes a step forward. "Are you?"

Alexander grins at him and pushes himself back, lying in the center of the bed. "Very yes."

Colton laughs and sits on the side of the bed, reaching for the lube. "So the reading I did said--"

"You did reading?" Alexander asks, and he can hear how incredulous his voice is. "Where? Why?"

"I googled," Colton says, rolling his eyes. "Because I want this to be good, and I figured having a little bit of a clue might help with that."

"Oh," Alexander says. He blinks, then smiles. "Sorry, I… yeah, that makes sense. I mostly just figured it out as it happened, but I'm not gonna lie, I probably should've googled, too."

Colton's face goes dark. "If someone hurt you--"

Alexander leans up, cutting him off with a kiss. "Nobody hurt me," he says firmly. "I'm glad you did some reading, and I'm also glad that your first time is with someone who already knows what he's doing."

"I'm just glad it's with you," Colton says, and Alexander has to kiss him again.

"I'm glad, too," Alexander murmurs against Colton's mouth before he pulls back. "What were you saying about the reading?"

"That it might be uncomfortable for you at first," Colton says. "Is it?"

Alexander shrugs a shoulder. "Sometimes," he says. "It doesn't hurt as long as we take our time with the prep, but it can be kind of weird until my body gets used to it." He grins. "The more often I do it, the more easily I can take it."

Colton grins at him as he clicks the lube open and squeezes some into his hand. "So if this is good and we keep doing it, it'll get better?"

"Practice makes perfect," Alexander says, laughing when Colton rolls his eyes. "Yeah. It gets better."

"Nice," Colton says, dropping the lube to the bed. "You said you wanted to be on your stomach for this part?"

"Yeah," Alexander says. He lays back down, grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips as he turns onto his stomach. He draws his right leg up and out, and he hears Colton gasp. "What?"

"You look," Colton says, voice strangled. He settles behind Alexander a moment later. "Oh my god."

Alexander laughs softly. "I promise it feels better than it looks."

"Then I'm gonna come the second I get inside you," Colton says. He touches Alexander's thigh lightly, dragging his fingers up towards his ass. "This is…"

Alexander shifts a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Colton says. "Very, very yeah."

"When you're ready, go for it," Alexander says. They've done this much before, Colton pushing a finger into Alexander while they messed around, so Alexander doesn't feel the need to walk him through it. He breathes out as he feels Colton rub against his hole, and it feels more like a tease than anything else, but Alexander bites his lip so he doesn't ask Colton to go faster. Sticking to Colton asking for things has worked for them so far, and Alexander's going to get what he wants soon anyway, so he can absolutely just let it happen on Colton's time.

"Okay," Colton says, and Alexander breathes evenly as Colton pushes the tip of his finger in. It's not a lot, not really, but Alexander closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling anyway. Colton pushes in deeper, and there's so much lube involved that the sound of it is obscene, wet and obvious in the quiet of the house. It makes Alexander blush, listening to it, and he wishes he could see and feel this all at the same time.

"You need to tell me when you're ready for more," Colton says, drawing his finger out and pushing it back in. "I don't know, Alexander. I can't tell."

"Give me more," Alexander says, shifting and spreading wider. "Push in slowly."

"Okay, yeah," Colton says. He pulls his finger out, and then Alexander feels pressure and then Colton's fingers sinking back into him. It's a lot more of a stretch, and Alexander lets his mouth fall open as he whines.

Colton's fingers go still. "What," he starts.

"It's good, keep going," Alexander says. "That's-- I promise that's a good noise, Colton."

"Okay," Colton says. He's only halfway in, but he pulls his fingers out and then pushes in again, going even slower this time. Alexander whines again, and Colton sucks in a breath when he pushes all the way in, his knuckles pressing against Alexander's ass.

"Move them," Alexander says. "Not just in and out, but-- _yeah_, god, like that."

Colton hums as he spreads his fingers again, pulling slowly out as he does. "Is it good?"

"Yeah," Alexander says. His body feels hot all over as he relaxes into it, and he knows it's only going to get better from here. "Just keep going. Keep moving."

"Okay," Colton says. Alexander glances back; Colton's staring between his legs, and it makes Alexander burn even hotter to know that the look of concentration on Colton's face is focused entirely on him, on the way his fingers are moving inside Alexander's body, the way he's pushing in and dragging his fingers back out, the way Alexander is relaxing for him more and more the longer he does it.

"Okay, you should," Alexander says, closing his eyes. "Do three. Give me three."

Colton hums and pulls his fingers out slowly, and Alexander hears the lube click open again. A moment later, Colton's pushing back in, and Alexander's mouth falls open as he feels the stretch.

"Where's," Colton says, and he starts moving his fingers again, curling them and pressing inside, and Alexander feels his back arch as Colton finds his prostate.

"Oh, fuck," he says, and he doesn't mean for it to be quiet but he doesn't mean to yell quite that loudly, either. "Colton, fuck, _fuck_."

"I'm pretty sure that's a good noise," Colton says, voice low.

"Yes, oh my god," Alexander says. "That's-- please--"

It slips out without Alexander meaning to ask, but Colton presses his mouth to the inside of Alexander's thigh and drags his fingers just right, and Alexander keens as his body responds to the almost overwhelming feeling.

"Holy shit," Colton murmurs, and Alexander would love to agree, but he's far too busy moving his hips with the movement of Colton's fingers, chasing the feeling as Colton hits his prostate every few thrusts.

"I need," Alexander gasps. He's so hard that it hurts, almost, and he's rubbing up against the pillow beneath him. "Colton, please."

"You're ready?" Colton asks.

Alexander nods. "Condom," he says. "How… how should I--"

"Like this," Colton says, voice low. "Kneel up a little?"

Alexander pulls in a shaky breath and pushes up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs to give Colton room to kneel between them. He hears the sound of the condom tearing open, and a moment later he hears the lube. Colton hisses, probably slicking himself, and Alexander drops his head down as he feels Colton lean in, pressing against him.

"Okay," Colton says, and Alexander takes a deep, even breath as Colton starts to push his hips forward.

"Oh," Alexander gasps out. He likes getting fingered, loves the stretch and the pull and the way it lights him up, but it's nothing compared to the way he feels when he's getting fucked. He drops to his elbows, breathing out shakily when it tilts his hips a little. Colton slides in a little deeper with the movement, and they both inhale sharply with it.

"Tell me," Colton says, voice strangled. "Alexander, is it okay, do you need--"

"It's good," Alexander says. He's warm everywhere, skin scorching hot every single place Colton's touching him, tiny flames licking at the point where each of Colton's fingers is pressing into his hips. "Keep-- keep going, Colton, keep going. I swear I'm good."

"Better than good," Colton says, and then he groans as he pushes forward again, his hips settling against Alexander's ass.

"Oh my god," Alexander chokes out. He's so _full_, which isn't a surprise, but he'd somehow forgotten what it felt like, someone behind him, hands on his hips as he trembled on the bed. He loves it, the physical sensations and the feeling of being vulnerable to it, and maybe someday he'll be able to actually say something about how much he likes the feeling of everything being a little too much, but today he barely manages a breath.

"Tell me," Colton says, tone hoarse. "Talk to me, please. Give me something to go on here, because you feel-- god, Alexander. You feel incredible."

"So do you," Alexander says. "Fuck-- a minute, Colton. Just give me a minute, I promise."

"Okay, yeah," Colton says. "Take however much time you need, Alexander. It's okay, it's okay."

"Just a minute," Alexander says. Every breath he takes in makes him feel it, how deep Colton is inside him, how big he feels with how long it's been. Alexander shudders and clenches down, and Colton makes a gorgeous noise.

"Alexander," he says, so high it's almost a whine, and Alexander takes a deep breath and nods. 

"Yeah, do it," he says. "Slow, Colton, go slow, but fuck me."

Colton groans, and Alexander closes his eyes and _feels_ it as he pushes back in so, so carefully. He doesn't pause before pulling out again, and it's so slow it's a tease, Colton moving steadily as his fingers tighten more and more on Alexander's hips with every gentle slide in.

"More," Alexander says when he feels like he'll crumble without it. Colton gives it to him immediately, pulling out fast and thrusting in sharply and Alexander moans as their hips hit together. The jolt of it sends shocks up his spine, and Colton pulls out again to give him another good, hard thrust, and god, _god_, Alexander should've broken his own rule and asked for this forever ago.

"Can I," Colton says, choked. "Please, I need--"

"Do it," Alexander urges. "Whatever you need. Do it, take it, make me feel it-- oh, _oh_," he gasps as Colton shoves back in, pulling Alexander back onto his cock and then pushing him off as he draws back. Alexander whines, long and drawn out, and every time Colton slams back into him it makes the sound stutter, fast and rhythmic and so, so telling if anyone were to overhear.

"Fuck," Colton says, and then he thrusts in hard and holds Alexander's hips flush against his own, and Alexander's mouth drops open as he feels Colton twitch inside him as he comes.

"Oh," Alexander says, squeezing his eyes shut. He reaches for his cock and wraps a hand around it, and it doesn't take much, a few strokes of his hand as Colton shudders through the last of his orgasm and then Alexander comes, hot and sticky in his hand, over his abs, dripping over his fingers down onto the pillow beneath him.

"Holy fuck," Colton whispers, not moving behind Alexander.

"Hm," Alexander says, blinking slowly. His face is mashed into the bed and his hips are in the air, and he can feel Colton slowly going soft inside him.

Colton's laugh is a little unsteady. "Holy _fuck_."

Alexander makes himself focus as he looks back over his shoulder. "Colton?"

Colton meets his eyes. "That was," he breathes out. "Oh my god, Alexander."

"Are you okay?" Alexander asks. He likes the afterglow, catching his breath slowly and enjoying the way his body slowly meshes with the bed, but this is way, way more important.

"Yes," Colton says emphatically. He takes a deep breath and pulls out, and Alexander does his best to hide his wince but he knows he doesn't really manage it. Colton pulls the condom off and ties it before tossing it to the floor, and that's going to be gross later, but Alexander can't really bring himself to care, not when Colton collapses down beside him and leans in.

Alexander is already turning towards him when Colton tilts his head, and their lips brush together, soft and light, before Colton pulls back to rest their foreheads against each other. "Holy shit," he says again, and Alexander can see him smile in the way the apples of his cheeks go round. "That was incredible. _You're_ incredible."

Alexander reaches out and rests his hand on Colton's hip. "That was really good," he agrees. "Like. Really, really good, Colton."

"Beginner's luck," Colton says, smile growing.

Alexander rolls his eyes. "As if. It was good because we're good at this in general."

Colton hums. "I'm pretty sure we _both_ just got lucky, actually."

"There's nothing lucky about it when you know I'm a sure thing," Alexander says, grinning at him, and it's not until the words hang in the air between them for a moment that Alexander realizes what he said.

Before he can backtrack, though, Colton makes a little noise in his throat and leans in again. The kiss is harder, rougher, and Alexander rolls onto his back so Colton can lean over him, his fingers sliding into Alexander's hair, cradling his head as he kisses him deeply.

Colton pulls back a moment later and Alexander blinks his eyes open slowly. Colton's looking down at him, something serious in his face. "I know you won't ask," he says, voice quiet. "But I'm a sure thing too, Alexander."

Alexander's smile is soft as he pulls Colton back down.

**Author's Note:**

> To the people who keep leaving kudos and comments on every new installment: please know that I love you.


End file.
